


Drinking with Gamzee

by butterscotchnotebook



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 18+, And also kind of bad in quality, Basically pity sex, Because this is my first legitimate lemon ever, But also accomplished, Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas - Freeform, I feel really bad for writing this, Karezi (mentioned), Karkat Vantas - Freeform, Lemony action, M/M, NSFW, Reference of drinking, So yeah, Terezi Pyrope - Freeform, gamkar - Freeform, gamzee - Freeform, gamzee makara - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterscotchnotebook/pseuds/butterscotchnotebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat asks Terezi to fill his red quadrant. She refuses, and he goes to Gamzee for comfort, in more forms than one.<br/>My first r18 story, so any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! My area is more fluff, so I'm trying to round out my edges, so to speak, by writing prons. Yay...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking with Gamzee

**Author's Note:**

> #tw:r18 content #swearing #bulge sucking  
> Please, keep in mind that this is 18+ ONLY. Do not read unless you are the appropriate age for your country (because it's different everywhere).  
> Also, keep in mind that neither of them is completely sober! Do not have sexual intercourse unless you are completely sober and able to consent!  
> Anyways, please leave kudos and comments! I would greatly appreciate it!

"Gamzee, I need some help..." Karkat trudges inside his moirail's hive, falling onto the couch. The high-blood looks at him, his usual crooked grin replaced by a large frown. "What's wrong, best friend?" "..." "Come on, you can tell me, motherfucker." "...Terezi rejected me." Gamzee pulls his friend into a tight hug. He rubs small circles on his back and whispers sweet nothings to his moirail's ear. "Why don't we let loose tonight, motherfucker? I've got some alcohol around. How about we drink a bit?" Karkat rolls his eyes with a small smile. "For once, one of your ideas is a fucking good one." ~~~<@ Karkat cuddles against his moirail, drink in hand. He's drinking a mix of vodka, cherry coke, and sprite. He purrs softly. "Hey Gam?" "Yeah Karbro?" Gamzee's eyes widen when Karkat kisses him. It's short, quick. It leaves a tingling feeling on his lips. He leaves another one, lingering for longer. Gamzee finds himself returning the touch, his arms winding around Karkat's waist. He pulls away for air, a dark purple blush spread across his cheeks. No words are exchanged as the pair go at it again. Tongues battle for dominance (which Gamzee wins) and the couple barely notice that they're slowly tipping. Soon, the mutant-blood is under him. Fluttering kisses are left all along the contours of Karkat's neck, until he finds a certain spot that makes him mewl with appreciation. Gamzee abuses that spot, letting his hands wander to the others grub scars. Karkat gasps, and his legs shift. Gamzee can feel his bulge unsheathing steadily. Gamzee gently tugs at the hem of his partner's sweater. Karkat nods, and, with eventual assistance, gets the thing off. It's tossed to the side, to be remembered at a later date. More fluttery kisses are placed, lingering at the grub scars. The other reaches his hands up to play with Gamzee's horns. Gamzee shudders deeply. He removes his own shirt (and spotted pants), leaving him in just his underwear. Karkat follows suit, and pulls the high-blood in for a rough, passionate make-out. Boxers are soon shed, leaving both trolls in their naked glory. "Suck," Gamzee commands. His bulge is at Karkat's mouth. He smirks, a brow raised, but complies nonetheless. His tongue traces the smooth surface as it wriggles in his mouth, and he hums against it. The vibrations shock Gamzee with pleasure, and he moans loudly. Karkat's teeth graze against the surface lightly. Suddenly, his mouth is empty. Gamzee pushes himself into Karkat's nook without warning. "Gamzee, wait a f-fucking minute! Let me adjust!" Gamzee looks downtrodden. "Sorry bro. Guess I got a bit carried away there." "Anyways... You can move, fuckass." There is a bright red blush on his cheeks. Gamzee thrusts again, slow and steady at first, but increasing his pace as steadily enough as the ecstasy climbs. Soon him and Karkat are a moaning mess. "I ain't gonna last much longer, motherfucker." "Me either, Gam..." Karkat's walls tighten as if on cue. His genetic material spills out. This is enough to send his partner over the edge, and Gamzee finds himself cumming not too long after. They're panting, out of breath. Karkat's drink sat on the coffee table, forgotten until then. It's left there as the mutant-blood goes to empty the contents of the genetic material inside him into a pail. When he comes back, he cuddles tiredly next to Gamzee. A small kiss is placed upon the high-bloods lips. "This sounds fucking retarded, but... Thanks for the... Oh fuck me, I can't even say it properly." Gamzee laughs at his moirail. He lazily snuggles against Karkat, his crooked grin once again present on his painted face. "No problem, Karbro. Always willing to help a motherfucker out." ~END~


End file.
